On joue à la Guerre?
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: On joue à la Guerre? Cette question, Victoire l'a de nombreuses fois posée. Mais aujourd'hui, des évènements différents en découleront. Aujourd'hui, Victoire pourrait très bien aller en prison.   Participation au concours d'Eliah sur HPF


**On joue à la Guerre ?**

Allongée dans l'herbe aux côtés de Teddy, protégée des rayons brûlants du soleil par l'ombre de l'arbre que son père avait un jour planté, Victoire s'ennuyait. Ses cousines et sa sœur étaient occupées avec la préparation de son anniversaire, et on lui avait interdit de participer, voulant lui faire une surprise. On l'avait donc envoyé jouer avec Teddy.

Evidemment, Victoire n'avait rien contre le fait de passer du temps toute seule avec son Teddy. Sauf que ce dernier était d'un silencieux dérangeant, perturbant, comme s'il était à milles lieux de sous cet arbre, et qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'elle était avec lui. Et cela, Victoire ne l'appréciait pas. Elle était _vraiment _vexée. Premièrement, parce que _quand même, _elle était à ses côtés et elle méritait un minimum d'attention. Deuxièmement, parce que Teddy était son meilleur ami, et elle n'aimait pas quand il était ainsi, dans un autre monde, mélancolique. Et puis, s'il se sentait mal, pourquoi ne le lui disait-il rien? Ils se l'étaient promis, aucun secret entre eux, qu'ils soient dérangeants ou étranges, drôles ou honteux. Alors pourquoi ce silence ?

Arborant une jolie moue boudeuse, Victoire se tourna vers son compagnon, et l'observa distraitement, jalousant quelques secondes ses jolis cheveux bleus, puis passa une main devant ses yeux :

-Teddy ! s'exclama-t-elle en allongeant le « y ».

Son ami resta immobile, les bras croisés derrière la tête, la bouche fermée.

-Teddy, arrête de faire semblant ! Je sais que tu m'entends !

Son jeune ami soupira longuement, puis tourna la tête vers elle :

-Vicky, je pense là.

Vexée, la jolie blonde lui fit une belle grimace puis s'exclama :

-Et tu penses à quoi, Môsieur ?

-À mes parents, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Aussitôt, les traits de Victoire s'affaissèrent et une moue désolée prit place sur son visage d'enfant.

-Faut pas être triste, Teddy… Dis, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, pourquoi on ne jouerait pas à la guerre ? Moi, je suis ma maman et toi, tu fais ton papa ! Comme ça, tu leurs montres que tu es fier de ce qu'ils ont fait et que, grâce à eux, on peut maintenant s'amuser de ce qui fut vraiment dangereux pour eux !

Excitée, Victoire se releva rapidement, et tendit sa petite main vers Teddy, l'enjoignant à la rejoindre. Ce dernier fixa la main de son amie, un air tenté sur le visage mais, essayant de jouer au grand, s'exclama :

-C'est une période triste, que la Bataille Finale, Vic'. Il ne faut pas s'en amuser ainsi !

-Oooh, arrête un peu, et viens ! Je sais que tu en as envie !

Teddy détourna la tête, une moue aux lèvres, avant de faire un brusque geste de la main et de se relever. Aussitôt, Victoire aborda un grand sourire ravi, et se mit à courir en criant :

-Tu vas voir, c'est moi qui vais gagner !

-Dans tes rêves, princesse !

Des lors, une lutte acharnée débuta. Les deux enfants, en de grands cris rieurs, s'amusaient à exterminer de grands monstres qui entravaient leur passage, réduisant en poussières les méchantes araignées qui souhaitent les dévorer tout cru, et tuant quelconque bêtes sauvages venues les attaquer. Puis quelques instants plus tard vint le moment de l'affrontement final. Sur le terrain jonché de corps de créatures sanguinaires, et complètement imaginaires, Teddy et Victoire se faisaient face à face, le visage sérieux et la baguette tendue en avant.

-_Expelliarmus !_ s'écria alors brusquement la petite blonde.

Le jeune garçon fit une galipette en avant afin d'éviter le sortilège et, en guise de contre-attaque, s'exclama en pointant une branche de bois sur son attaquante :

-_Rictusempra !_

_-Protego ! _s'écria immédiatement la petite blonde, avant de riposter : _Avada…_

-Eeh, on avait dit qu'on n'utilisait pas ce sort !

_-Kevadra !_

Aussitôt, le métamorphomage s'effondra au sol, laissant tomber son bout de bois à ses côtés, la bouche entrouverte en un cri inarticulé. Ravie que Teddy se prête si bien au jeu, Victoire courut vers lui, ramassa sa baguette, et fit victorieusement :

-J'ai gagné ! J't'ai tué !

Son ami demeura silencieux, ce qui inquiéta légèrement la petite blonde.

-Teddy ?

Aucun bruit.

-Teddy, c'est bon là ! Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Elle lui secoua brusquement l'épaule, pâlissant légèrement, et s'écria :

-Teddy ! Réveille-toi Teddy ! Je sais que tu n'es pas mort !

Comme son ami ne répondait pas, la petite Victoire se leva précipitamment, les yeux humides, et courut vers le jardin où toute sa famille s'activait à décorer et aménager l'espace pour son anniversaire. La voyant arriver, en larmes, Fleur se leva brusquement et, inquiète, s'approcha. Victoire courut vers sa mère en s'écriant :

-Maman, Teddy il est mort !

Alors, les sourcils haussés, son père s'exclama, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix:

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? Teddy n'est pas mort !

-Mais…mais…Je l'ai vu. On jouait, et j'ai lancé un mauvais sortilège, et Teddy il est mort. J'ai tué Teddy, papa. Je vais aller en prison, je…

Victoire éclata en sanglots, murmurant « j'veux pas que Teddy soit mort… ».

-Mais, mon cœur…Teddy n'est pas mort, fit Fleur en secouant la tête, léger sourire aux lèvres.

La petite blonde releva la tête, perdue.

-Mais…

-BOUH ! s'exclama soudainement une voix derrière elle.

En hurlant, elle se retourna brusquement et, voyant qu'il s'agissait de Teddy, se mit à hurler plus fort encore :

-Maman ! Le fantôme de Teddy est venu se venger !

Elle courut vers sa mère, et se cacha derrière elle. Le silence se fit dans le jardin, alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers sa petite mine effrayée. Puis, subitement, Teddy éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par le père de la petite fille.

-Hé, mon petit cœur, Teddy n'est jamais mort, ou quoi que ce soit, expliqua Bill en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais je l'ai vu, sanglota-t-elle.

-Teddy t'a simplement fait une mauvaise blague, princesse.

Ce dernier et ses petites cousines s'approchèrent d'elle, le visage fendu d'un grand sourire.

-_Pardon* _Victoire ! Mais c'était tellement tentant, ajouta-t-il en pouffant.

-Tu es méchant Teddy. On jouera plus jamais à la Guerre, ronchonna-t-elle en se coulant dans les bras de son père.

Pour se faire pardonner, le petit métamorphomage lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue et murmura doucement :

-Joyeux Anniversaire, princesse.

*En français dans le texte


End file.
